sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 6
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 5 |obecny = #6 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 7 }} |Numer komiksu = 6 |Data = 27 czerwca 2018 |Wydawnictwo = IDW Publishing |Cena = 3,99$ |Pisarz = Ian Flynn |Okładka = *Jonathan Gray (Okładka A) *Tracy Yardley (Okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty=Jim Amash |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania= Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i wszyscy pracownicy Segi, którzy udzielili wsparcia |Postacie=*Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot |Lokacje=Windmill Village |Grupy=Imperium Eggmana }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 6 – szósty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :“The Fate of Dr. Eggman,” Part 2. Dr. Eggman has been located, but Sonic’s not the only one to find him! When Shadow comes, whose side will Sonic be on?!? Shadow i Rouge odnaleźli Doktora Eggmana w Windmill Village. Sonic stanął w obronie swojego arcy-wroga, twierdząc że się zmienił. Próbował wytłumaczyć Shadowowi, że doktor stracił swoją pamięć. Sam Eggman twierdził, że ten kogo szuka Shadow musi być do niego bardzo podobny. Shadow nie zamierzał jednak zmieniać zdania, twierdząc że utrata pamięci nie czyni Eggmana mniej niebezpiecznym. Sonic próbował powstrzymać Shadowa, ale ten mu się wyrwał. Niebieski jeż zasłaniał doktora przed Shadowem. W końcu ich sprzeczka przerodziła się w walkę. Shadow próbował odepchnąć Sonica, ale jeż złapał go za rękę i pobiegł z nim, przybijając go do ściany pobliskiego domu. Dwa jeże zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Chaotix zamierzali się przyłączyć i pomóc Sonicowi, ale oba jeże były dla nich zbyt szybkie. Vector postanowił w tej sytuacji znaleźć osobę odpowiedzialną za sprowadzenie tu Shadowa. Winą obarczył Rouge, która wcale się tym nie przejęła. Nietoperzyca wytłumaczyła, że Shadow od jakiegoś czasu szukał Eggmana, aby upewnić się że z jego strony nie nadejdzie kontratak. Rouge dodała również, że Chaotix mieli mnóstwo czasu, od otrzymania sekretnej wskazówki, na wytropienie, zweryfikowanie i przyniesienie Eggmana do Sonica. Chaotix po krótkim czasie domyślili się, kto udzielił im wskazówki. Charmy wciąż jednak nic nie zrozumiał. Tymczasem Shadow ścigał Sonica, kiedy niebieski jeż gwałtownie przyspieszył. Shadow dogonił go i zaatakował Spin Attackiem, ale Sonic wykonał wślizg i Shadow zaczął się odbijać od pobliskich drzew. Drzewa zaczęły się walić, lecz Sonicowi udało się uciec w porę. Sonic zaczął przypominać Shadowowi o dobrych uczynkach Eggmana. Jako pierwszy przykład podał Kosmiczną Kolonię ARK, którą doktor pomógł zatrzymać przed zderzeniem z planetą. Później jednak Sonic przypomniał sobie, że Eggman sam doprowadził do takiej sytuacji. Zaczął dalej biec za Shadowem, przypominając mu o tym, że doktor udzielił wsparcia w walce z kosmitami Black Arms. Bez jego pomocy inwazja mogłaby nie zostać odparta. Shadow zaczął się przez chwilę zastanawiać. Sonic nie zwrócił uwagi na wystający korzeń, o który się potknął. Sonic wpadł na drzewo, a po chwili doskoczył do niego Shadow, wbijając go w pień. Shadow zaczął z wściekłością przypominać Sonicowi, ile razy Eggman próbował go zniszczyć i jak bardzo chciał jego cierpienia. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć czemu Sonic chce wybaczyć Eggmanowi. Sonic przypomniał Shadowowi, że on również chciał go zniszczyć w przeszłości. Co więcej próbował nawet zlikwidować całą planetę. Sonic zapytał Shadowa czy można mu to przebaczyć, skoro Eggman nie zasługuje na wybaczenie. Shadow w końcu odpuścił, pytając Sonica o jego plany wobec doktora. Sonic postanowił pozwolić Eggmanowi zostać w wiosce i pomagać jej mieszkańcom. Jeż wspomniał o Eggman Landzie, który wydawał mu się podejrzany. Wtedy Shadow zrozumiał, że dał się wywabić z dala od Eggmana. Shadow pobiegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł z powrotem do wioski, a Sonic popędził za nim. Vector dostrzegł zbliżającego się Shadowa i zmobilizował swoją drużynę do stawienia mu czoła. Shadow jednak teleportował się za detektywów, prosto do budynku w którym ukrywał się Eggman. Rouge chciała z nim pomówić, ponieważ uważała że rzeczywiście Eggman jest teraz niegroźny. Shadow odparł jej, że przedyskutował to już z Soniciem. Następnie podszedł do Eggmana i kazał mu pokazać Eggman Land. Mr. Tinker powiedział że jego projekt nie był jeszcze ukończony, ale postanowił zrobić wyjątek dla Shadowa. Otworzył szopę, w której znajdował się Eggman Land. Była to tylko niewinna kolejka dla dzieci z motywami dawnych Badników. Eggman twierdził, że stworzył to dla dzieci, którym przydałoby się miejsce do zabawy. Sonic oczyścił Eggmana z zarzutów i pożegnał Rouge. Nietoperzyca udała się następnie do Chaotix, zapewniając ich że znalezienie Eggmana będzie przypisane jako ich osiągnięcie. Vector podziękował jej za zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego, a Espio dodał że jego drużyna i tak sama mogłaby tego dokonać. Po odejściu Shadowa, Sonic zapytał Eggmana skąd przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł na taką nazwę. Mr. Tinker odparł, że była to głupawa nazwa, która mogłaby spodobać się dzieciom. Sonic zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie jest to zapowiedź powrotu wspomnień Eggmana. Mr. Tinker i Sonic pożegnali się, obiecując że jeszcze kiedyś złożą sobie wizytę. Tymczasem w bazie Imperium Eggmana, Orbot i Cubot skończyli zwoływanie wszystkich flotylli. Z krzesła wstał tajemniczy złoczyńca, którym okazał się być... Doktor Eggman. Zły naukowiec postanowił dołączyć do Egg Fleet na pokładzie swojego osobistego okrętu flagowego. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Doktor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Galeria Okładki IDW 6 A Raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW 6 A Pencils.jpg|Okładka A, atramenty IDW 6 B Raw.jpg|Okładka B, czysta IDW 6 RI Raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 6 Preview.png IDW 6 Preview 1.jpg IDW 6 Preview 2.jpg IDW 6 Preview 3.jpg IDW 6 Preview 4.png IDW 6 Preview 5.png Ciekawostki *Cytat Doktora Eggmana "B-But I'm I'm just your friendly, neighborhood handyman" jest nawiązaniem do tekstu często używanego przez Spider-Mana, bohatera komiksów Marvela. *Atrakcje "Eggman-Landu" są nawiązaniem do różnych Badników - figurki zwisające z sufitu na linach wzorowane są na Chopperach i Buzz Bomberach, mała kolejka górska przypomina Caterkillera, a karuzela korzysta z głów i pancerzy Motobugów. *Pozy Sonica i Shadowa na okładce A nawiązują do Sonic Universe #54, gdzie Sonic i Metal Sonic szarżują na siebie. Sam autor, Jonathan Gray, przyznał że była to jedna z jego ulubionych stron z crossoveru. Z kolei scena na nim przedstawiona sama w sobie stanowi nawiązanie do artworku z gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *Tracy Yardley bazowała okładkę B oficjalnym plakacie filmu Bez twarzy z 1997 roku. *Jest to pierwszy numer, który w fizycznej postaci posiada stronę przypominająca wydarzenia z poprzedniego komiksu. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing